Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) has the characteristics of self-luminous, using a very thin organic material coating layer and glass substrate, when the current flow through, the organic material will emit light, and the viewing angle of the organic light emitting diode display panel is large, and can significantly save electricity, therefor the application of the organic light emitting diodes are now more and more widely;
With the increasingly popularization of portable terminal display devices such as mobile phones and tablet PCs, the time that people come into contact with such terminal displays products is getting longer and longer, and the blue light radiation received by human eyes is also more and more, resulting in more and more damage to human eyes. At present, the development of panel optical technology is moving toward reducing short-wave blue light, reducing the content of short-wave blue light in visible light, has the benefit of reducing the damage to human eyes by the blue light, however, the reduction of the content of the short-wave blue light will also affect the gamut of the overall panel, and the balance between the two needs to be found. Due to the fact that the light emitting wavelength of the OLED display device is determined by the bandgap of the light emitting material, the adjustment and the change cannot be performed. Currently, the low blue light technology has not yet been effectively applied in the OLED display technology.